


Slash

by Omni



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek slashes sterek, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stiles likes slash, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/pseuds/Omni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes wearing shirts that show off his fandoms, even if those fandoms happen to be slash pairings.  Derek has a pairing of his own that he supports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash

**Author's Note:**

> **[anotherscreamingfangirl](anotherscreamingfangirl.tumblr.com) asked you:  
> **  
>  prompt : ok you know how stiles has quirky t shirts? it is my new head canon that after all the mythical monster shinanigans he starts buying Buffy and Supernatural T shirts as an inside joke with himself. then he buys a "Team Jacob" shirt for derek
> 
>  
> 
> So, not _quite_ what the prompter had in mind, but to be honest, I know fuck-all about _Buffy_ , and I really cannot stand _Twilight_. Like. At all. So... I hope shirts about his OTPs is good enough? I'm sorry. ;_; Derek also decided to get his own shirt. I'M SORRY. T____T

"What the hell is a Destiel?" 

That was how it started. Scott was staring all squinty-eyed at Stiles' shirt, looking like his adorable self. It was a warm summer day, the pack gathered to discuss the logistics of everyone departing for various universities. It was certainly not the first fandom-related shirt Stiles had ever worn. But while they were always inside jokes or obscure references, this was the first time he wore something about one of his OTPs. 

Stiles grinned broadly at Scott, reaching out to ruffle his already disheveled hair. "It's my one true pairing for _Supernatural_. Combines the names of two of the characters, Dean and Castiel."

"Ooo, good choice!" Erica cheered with a clap. She bounded over to sit beside him on the couch in order to get a good look at the shirt for herself. It had a winged pie just beneath the curling font, and she cackled gleefully at the joke.

Scott still didn't seem to fully understand the concept, his face scrunching up even more. "Why don't they just, like, put a plus sign between the names or something? That's weird. I mean, what would me and Allison be? Scottison? Alliott? McArgent?"

"I like that first one." Stiles' eyes gleamed as he considered all the possibilities, suddenly coming up with pairing names for the different couples in the pack. "And we'd also have Berica? Eroyd?"

"Stick with Berica," Lydia suggested, wrinkling her nose a bit. "Eroyd sounds too much like an irritating boil."

"And what would our dear Lydia and Jackson be?" asked Erica with a hum, lips curling devilishly. "Lackson? Jackia?"

"Lydson, I'd think," said Isaac.

Derek and Boyd exchanged glances, both obviously wondering why this had become their life.

\------

The following week, Stiles arrived with a shirt that had a magic staff encircled by a crown, the word "Merthur" emblazoned in glittery letters above it. 

"Another pairing?" asked Scott with his tilted smile.

"Merlin and Arthur," Lydia supplied absently while filing her nails across the room. When everyone turned to stare at her, she looked up and blinked back at them. "I'm assuming, of course."

Erica smirked. "Of course."

\------

"Is this another pairing shirt? Wait, wait, let me guess." Scott studied the image of what appeared to be the screen of a cell phone displaying the words "This Phone is JOHN LOCKED," with the letters of "JOHN" each in a little box. "Yeah, no, I have no idea."

"It's elementary, my dear Scotty," quipped Stiles, patting his buddy on the head with a grin.

"Sherlock and Watson." When everyone turned to stare at Derek, they were twice as dumbfounded as they had been with Lydia. "What? I _deduced_ it fairly easily."

Stiles broke the awkward silence by falling off the couch laughing.

\------

Everyone seemed oddly disappointed when Stiles arrived to the next meeting wearing a shirt with a mystery cube from Mario, the words "I'd Hit That" beneath it. "What?" he laughed, "I ran out of OTPs, guys, sorry!" 

"No meeting tonight," huffed Derek as he pushed past Stiles and into the house. He looked around at everyone gathered in his living room, and actually seemed a bit apologetic for kicking them out. "Come back tomorrow, so we can finally sort out who's helping Jackson move into his dorm next month. Remember that whoever doesn't help with that has to help Allison."

Grumbling half-heartedly, everyone gathered their things and began to trickle out. Derek caught Stiles by the arm before he left, motioning with his head for the younger man to stay. Once all the others had driven away into the night, Stiles plunked down on Derek's couch and raised his brows at him. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to discuss where you're staying, come the fall. Since your college is only a relatively brief train ride south." As he spoke, Derek began to unzip his leather jacket and walked over towards the coat rack near the door. Stiles had gotten it for him last Christmas as a gag gift, because it had a crescent moon at the top and glittery stars as the knobs to hold the coats. It usually resulted in Derek's coat getting a bit sparkly, but he had kept it all the same. Stiles' real gift had been the entire collective works of Dostoyevsky, because he had seen Derek reading a love-worn copy of _The Brothers Karamazov_ that was at risk of losing some pages. 

Nodding, Stiles sank back into the plush cushions of the couch he'd helped Derek pick out once the werewolf had stopped being a crazy hobo and got himself a sweet loft apartment. "Figured I'd stay at home. No need to relocate if I don't have to, right?"

Still facing away from him, Derek nodded in agreement. "But you'll still be driving to the station every day and paying for parking. It doesn't seem very economical."

"I guess," stiles agreed haltingly, wondering where exactly Derek was going with this.

Then Derek turned around, and at first Stiles wasn't sure what was off, until he realized that Derek was wearing a shirt with a logo. Derek never wore shirts with logos. This one had an icon that looked like a Jeep beneath a full moon, the word "Sterek" above it in bold lettering. Stiles blinked, realization creeping in slowly until he was slack-jawed and wide-eyed and embarrassingly hard. 

"That shirt. Is that. Um. That is to say. Derek, are you trying to tell me something?"

In reply, Derek stalked over to the couch and leaned in, bracing his arms on the couch back to either side of Stiles' head. He pressed in close, his stubble scraping Stiles' cheek as he murmured softly into his ear, "My apartment is only a short walk to the station."


End file.
